


Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

by Luka z Rivii (wayward_dream)



Series: 500 Milestone Prompts [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Geralt smiles, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Shy Geralt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, domestic husbands, jaskier is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_dream/pseuds/Luka%20z%20Rivii
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: 500 Milestone Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686445
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

The apartment was quiet when Geralt came home and he was immediately suspicious.

“Jaskier?” he called as he toed off his boots and shrugged his bag off his shoulders. He relaxed only slightly when Jaskier’s head popped around the corner from the kitchen, though he couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips in answer to Jaskier’s blinding grin.

“You’re home early,” Jaskier said delightedly.

“I thought you might need me,” Geralt admitted somewhat sheepishly.

Jaskier crossed the space between them quickly, wrapping his arms around Geralt’s neck and sighing dreamily. “My hero,” he crooned, looking up at him with a saccharine grin.

Rumbling a chuckle, Geralt slid his arms around his husband’s waist and they exchanged a chaste, lingering kiss. “Hang on, hang on, where’s the baby?” he murmured, catching Jaskier’s wrist as his hand skimmed up under Geralt’s shirt.

Jaskier pouted. “I put her down for a nap not too long ago, don’t worry so much.”

“How is she?” Geralt asked, and Jaskier rolled his eyes fondly.

“She’s been a bit fussy today–but she’s fine!” Jaskier hastily added upon seeing the worry flash in his husband’s eyes. He sighed deeply. “Want to go check in on her?” he asked indulgently, absently toying with a lock of Geralt’s hair. Geralt nodded, so Jaskier pressed one last kiss to his lips before pulling away, tangling their fingers together and tugging him down the hall.

He opened the door very quietly, breathing a sigh of relief that Cirilla was still fast asleep in her crib. “See? She’s fine.”

Geralt pulled his husband into his arms, tucking his chin onto his shoulder as they watched her sleep. “It’s not that I doubted you,” he murmured. “I just….we just got her, and I have to spend all day at work, and I don’t want to miss anything.”

Jaskier melted at the words, resting his hand on top of Geralt’s and squeezing gently, thumb swiping over his skin soothingly. Geralt pressed a kiss to the bolt of his jaw.

They both froze at the sound of a quiet whimper followed by a sniffle and Jaskier sighed, but Geralt squeezed him and whispered, “Let me.”

Smiling fondly, Jaskier nodded, and Geralt detangled, going over to the crib and carefully scooping up Ciri in his arms. She immediately snuffled into him, tiny fingers clutching his sleeve as she cooed, and he rocked her gently. Watching them, Jaskier felt his heart squeeze, so full of love and happiness he thought he might burst.

Geralt looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “What?” he whispered, still rocking the baby gently.

Jaskier blinked rapidly, his eyes were misty, damn it. “Nothing,” he croaked, clearing his throat and trying again. “Just…..realizing how lucky I am, to have you both.”

Geralt’s smile went sweet and a bit shy, and god Jaskier loved him so damn much. “I love you, Jaskier.”

“I love you, Geralt.”


End file.
